Granddaughter Of Kakkorrat
by EC-Chan
Summary: *complete* The usually t/p with a twist cuz it ends up p/v... don't ask me how- it just does... ack! alls i can say is it's really really scary... but Pan get's to be a bounty hunter and vegeta tags along? don't ask me how that works either...


***

Title: Granddaughter of Kakkorrat

Author: Evil Child

Rating: PG (Mature Themes)

AN: This is a one-shot- my first one actually ;p, so please don't be disappointed with how bad it is…and it's v/p so if you don't like that kind of thing…then don't say I didn't warn you ;p…

PS- Gomen minna!!!! I don't know what happened, but ff.net didn't upload my whole fic!!!!!!!!!! Sorry…!!!!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned DBZ…

***

Ever since I remember I've loved him…even before I knew what love is. That's probably why I could act so at ease when he was around…when he was close to me. I was used to it…used to him. But I've never known how he's really felt about me. He had so many girlfriends when I was younger- I thought every time I saw him kissing another girl that I would burst. But I never did.

          When I was eighteen- old enough to leave home…I stayed. I postponed college for a year, thinking that he would treat me like I was a woman now… But he only acted confused because I didn't go to college. I waited that year- tried plan after plan to make him recognize my womanhood. Nothing worked. I would have felt better if he tried to use me like he uses every other girl he dates or even talks to.

          It was after that awful year that I realized that no matter what- he would treat me like a little girl. And I am one for ever believing he would find in me what he couldn't find in any other girl. So I left. I went to college in a faraway school so that I could get both over and away from him.

          I changed in those four years of college; I made sure that no one would recognize me when I went home. In a way I was changing myself…knowing in my heart what I was planning to do all along and realizing that I would never get over my love…I would never stop loving him even if he refused to return my love.

          I highlighted my long black hair a burgundy red and then cut it so that my bangs were down to my chin and the rest of my hair was like a guy's. I learned to control my power level so that I would be at the exact power level as any normal human, and changed it slightly so no one would recognize me. I changed my style- wore a bit of makeup and wore blue contacts. No one would recognize me now…

          After four years of getting used to my identity, I went back to see him… I told him that I was about his age and was Japanese by birth, but had spent the last four years in the US. He believed my story and told me about himself. Everything…

          We talked in a bar he liked to go to mostly…and then one day he invited me to see his family. I agreed, because I was curious if anyone would recognize me. No one did. No one mentioned me. _He_ didn't mention me. I began to wonder if they didn't care about me…

          It was Vegeta who recognized me…my ki. He pulled me aside, not hearing my love's protests and talked to me in that arrogant way of his, "So Kakoratt's spawn's brat has finally returned. I knew you would."

          I asked him how he knew it was me and he said that I had learned to disguise my ki well, but not well enough. He seemed almost…proud of me. He didn't tell anyone my identity and I was forced to trust him to keep my secret.

          The man I loved continued to talk to me, thinking that I was someone else. And for the first time I felt like he was treating me as a woman- not a little girl he used to baby-sit. I liked the attention and when he finally kissed me…I was too caught up in conflicting emotions and let my guard down.

          Luckily he was too involved with kissing me to recognize my ki, but I realized what had happened when Vegeta showed up, scowling at me. The man I loved had been shocked when his father showed up- ruining our 'tender' moment.

          "Boy- get away from the brat," Vegeta had said, and I was too shocked to do anything. I knew he was going to tell my love… I knew that when my love found out that he would hate me. But Vegeta still managed to surprise me. "You have no right to touch her. She's not yours."

          The two began to fight over me- as if I were a piece of property to be claimed. I had tried so hard to be the kind of person my love likes…the woman he wants…and this was my reward- being treated like a piece of property. And a moment before…when he had been kissing me I had been ready to give him anything he wanted just so that we could be like that forever.

          The father and son continued to argue until I had given up on everything that I lived for…Vegeta was ruining everything I had worked so hard for…wasted so much time for…my whole life… I felt like screaming at them; giving away my true identity. 

But in the end both left, angry and ready to fight. I let them leave…I didn't want to see my love anymore. Not after that. But I knew that I would come back- too emotionally attached to my love to leave again for a long period of time.

          Vegeta didn't tell my love who I really was. He didn't have to. The next day my love came to me one last time- hurling insults at me for lying and making a fool of him. Only now- rejected and soul weary could I slowly allow myself to die inside. I left after being called horrible names by my love…

          "I never want to see you again."

          That was the last thing that I heard from him for five years. I had been crushed- walking away with a mutilated heart. I trusted that Vegeta would explain to everyone what happened…actually I didn't care what anyone thought.

          I left- I didn't know where to go. I was a total mess… I stole Bulma's ship and went to an unknown planet. I became another nameless face whose heart was crushed beyond belief. At least until Amayaki took me in and made me into a heartless killer- otherwise known as a bounty hunter.

          Without my love I felt that my world had ceased to exist and that the only thing that I had left was my urge to fight… So I fought…killed…and came to ultimately understand Vegeta. 

My appearance changed again; my hair became even shorter and uneven because I cut my hair myself, not wanting to bother with paying to get it cut. My hair slowly turned from highlighted purple to black along with my heart. I became a true Saiyan; wrathful, arrogant, and powerful.

          My clothes became that of a warriors', durable and loose fitting. Fighting was my life now and I didn't want to go back anymore. I didn't want to see my love or anyone else. But deep within my heart, in the part that was still young, innocent, and carefree, I knew that I would go back.

          And five years later I did. It was an accident; I received a job to assassinate some leader on Earth. I planned to go there and quickly do my business, never letting anyone know I was there. But when I arrived Vegeta was there, smirking at me, and said the same thing as he had before:

          "So Kakoratt's spawn's brat has finally returned. I knew you would."

          I didn't know what to say…didn't know if he realized how much I went through the past five years. But I could tell when I looked into his black eyes that he knew everything and understood. It was all I could do to refrain myself from collapsing onto him and crying.

          In one carefully, but not very logical, thought-out plan I had lost my love's love. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I was surprised when Vegeta pulled me close to him. It felt so natural…I put my arms around him and then let myself sob.

          "It's okay brat," Vegeta murmured into my ear consolingly. "I didn't tell them."

          He then started telling me his story. When he was a young man he had fallen in love with a woman who could not return his feelings. She was like my love in a way; unable to decide on one man to mate with. For years Vegeta had tried to win her heart, but came to only heartbreak in the end when he gave her his virginity. 

          He had stopped me when I was with Trunks because he knew what was going to happen and didn't want me to go through such pain. He said all of this with no emotion in his voice and not in his usual arrogant attitude.

          All my life I've never thought of Vegeta as a person who cares, someone who I could take my problems to, until that moment in time. It never occurred to me to think about why Vegeta would tell me his story, let alone why he would care about me.

          The only thing that I could think of saying at the time was that I couldn't see my love…the man who broke my heart. Vegeta had laughed, amused by me.

          He told me that he was bored of Earth- he asked me if I thought it was fair that Kakkorrat was able to go away for undetermined periods of time, while he was stuck waiting for the stupid oaf. I agreed that it wasn't fair and in this way he was able to come with me. 

          We were a great pair. Nobody could stop us and we could assassinate the most powerful adversary with ease. Vegeta taught me many things through the weeks that followed. He taught me everything he knew about fighting…

          It was less then a year later when it happened. We heard news that a purpled hair half-Saiyan was looking for his father; the prince of the Saiyans and a young blacked haired girl. It was too obvious who it was and how difficult things may get if he were captured. 

Therefore, it was agreed that my love had been stupid to come this far and to give so much away in doing so. We had to find him before one of our enemies did- it was as simple as that. So we had hurried to find him on the planet of Zuus. It took only a few hours in Bulma's ship, and Vegeta and I said nothing during the trip, both of us had to face our own demons.

My love was waiting for us when we arrived on Zuus. He knew we would come for him when he heard of our bounty hunting. He knew the dangers…he's a smart boy. He figured our situation out almost immediately.

"You shouldn't have come here boy," Vegeta had said, scowling at his son. But my love wasn't paying attention to my father; he was staring at me. He told me that I had to go back to Earth and then turned towards his father, including him almost as if it were an afterthought. Vegeta told my love that we would stay away from Earth for a little longer, speaking for both of us without thinking.

In our time spent together we had learned to read each other's body language so that we would know what the other wanted. Vegeta usually answered for us both, because Saiyan men always answer for the woman as well as their self. He explained this to me once and I had accepted it as fact ever since. He never answered if we disagreed and it was easier not having to say anything to anyone except Vegeta.

My love asked me if I wanted to stay, thinking that Vegeta was a dictator, ruling over my life without asking for my personal opinion. I did nothing to change that opinion. Instead I told him in a voice devoid of emotion that I would stay even if Vegeta went back to Earth.

My love was frustrated. He tried to make me feel bad about staying away from Earth for so long by telling me my parents were worried about me. I had long since decided that they weren't really worried- they knew that I could take care of myself and would be happier without them…and they could accept that.

"I came back once already," I said, nonchalantly.

"Don't pester the brat, boy," Vegeta broke into our conversation. I had smiled slightly in thanks and Vegeta nodded in acknowledgement. My love stared at me, unaware of our silent communication. "We'll come back when we're ready. Now go. You'll be tracked."

Vegeta had left the room and I had followed, not looking back to see my love's face. We knew that we would see him and our families at least one last time.

Vegeta and I continued to Bounty Hunt. One day Vegeta sent his share of money to a bank account on Earth; we kept my share for food and supplies. We shared everything and I knew that Bulma would share the money with my family…though I doubted they ever needed it let alone took it.

It was another four years before I felt ready to go back to Earth. Vegeta agreed that it was time. So I cut my hair so close to my skull that you could see it, and bought two sets of clothes for my trip to Earth and I wore the first outfit when we to Earth; baggy violet pants with a matching violet shirt, that was held together by a violet belt tied in a knot. I wore one solid gold chain earring on my right ear and a scouter on my left. Black sandals to completed the outfit.

The scouter was not a Saiyan scouter. It was a new invention altogether that looked like a Saiyan scouter, but didn't show power levels and serve as a communication system. Instead it was like a mini-computer- it held everything that I needed to know.

Vegeta never understood why I wore it. He refused to wear one himself because he said it brought back bad memories. I had shrugged his fears off, saying that I liked it- it made me look like I fit my job. He told me that I didn't need it, I looked ferocious enough already, but I still wore it anyway- not really knowing why myself.

The chain earring was sort of my emblem… Vegeta thought it was stupid as well. It gave us away for what we really are. But I insisted on wearing it when we weren't on missions and he ignored it. I once told him, half jokingly, that his hair was his emblem and had received only a dirty look and then a cold shoulder.

Vegeta had put on the Saiyan Armor Bulma had made him, though he had better armor now. I knew that it was the most apology and reassurance that Bulma had received, and hadn't been enough. But, it was none of my concern what went on between them.

It took about three hours to reach Earth. Both of us were apprehensive about the whole situation, but we still had ties there that must be broken before we could truly be free of our life on Earth. And Vegeta had a wife… In truth at that point I didn't know if I would leave Earth by myself or with Vegeta, but I knew that it was enough that I would leave Earth.

We didn't land by Capsule Corps. I refused to since Bulma would no doubt take the ship away in an effort to make sure that I wouldn't be able to leave again. Vegeta agreed with my assumptions and we flew a few miles to Capsule Corps.

Everyone was there to greet us. Obviously they had felt our kis. My mother and father immediately hugged me, making a big deal over my hair and clothing. I said nothing, but allowed them to touch me. 

I watched Bulma crying and angrily talking to a stiff Vegeta. Unease filled me. My mother noticed my gaze and gave my father a knowing look. He didn't look pleased.

"We won't be staying long," I had said, picking up on Vegeta's body language. He wouldn't say anything, because it would only make Bulma angrier. For once I would have to able to speak for him. I told them that we would stay just until nightfall.

My mother wailed, about how long it had been; thirteen years, and asking if I could at least stay one night. I looked at Vegeta again and then nodded in acceptance to the offer. Bulma was amazed by this conversation and asked Vegeta if he aloud me to speak for him too. She didn't expect that from Vegeta. What she expected was him talking for me, which would have been easier for her to accept.

"The brat understands me better then anyone here every will," Vegeta had said, emotionlessly. "We agree on almost everything."

My love asked me if this was true, as amazed by this revelation as Bulma was. I had ignored him before that moment, not wanting to look at him or even acknowledge his presence. I had nodded, refusing to look at him. My mother was surprised and had given my father a worried look. She knew that I had a crush on my love. I didn't care what she thought…I still don't care.

It was hours before Vegeta and I had been left alone. Instead of talking, we had remained silent, both understanding that the other was talked out. Vegeta didn't want to go to his old bedroom and I didn't want to go to the guest room.

It was a long time before either of us moved. But when we did, we got up in unison and then left to go to our separate chambers in mutual agreement. That's how it was like between Vegeta and me…it never changes and is oddly comforting.

When I walked into the guest room my love was waiting for me. I didn't look at him; instead I had taken my earring and then the scouter off, placing it carefully on the dresses and then headed for the adjoining bathroom.

"Pan- please," My love pleaded. I stopped, waiting for what he had to say. "I'm sorry about before…I didn't know it was you and…I'm sorry I kissed you."

I had coldly asked him if he had anything else to say. I really didn't want to hear that he was sorry to kiss me. It hurt me…he hurt me more then he had before by saying such things.

"No…I just…" I turned to stare at my love, trying to figure out what he was trying to do. Things weren't they same as they used to be…I had grown up and he had stayed the same. "What's it like to be with my dad for such a long time? I mean…you seem so different."

I told him emotionlessly that Vegeta and I understood each other perfectly, and asked him why I shouldn't be different since I have live more then ten years as a bounty hunter. 

My love agreed that it had been a long time as he lifted his hand almost as if he wanted to touch my face and then decided not to. Then he told me that he missed me, but I could see that he really didn't miss me…he missed someone else who he believed was me.

"And of course, I've missed you too," I said, still emotionlessly. Trunks left soon after that and I realized later that the trip was a good thing for both Bulma and me. We both let go of our loves that night, but it wasn't for a long time before I realized what had happened between Vegeta and Bulma. We had left the next morning before anyone was up and able to talk us out of leaving. Vegeta was unusually solemn.

But it wasn't for three more years before he finally told me why. It had started as a casual conversation about Saiyan culture. I had been asking a lot of question about the Saiyan culture lately and finally he explained to me about bonds. I had asked for no reason in particular- I was just curious because I wanted to know if he was bonded to Bulma.

However, he explained to me that only Saiyans can bond to Saiyans and although Saiyans find other races attractive, it's in our genes to mate with only Saiyans. That's why I was so attracted to my love, but unless my love returned my love then we weren't bonded. Vegeta told me that my love cannot make up his mind about anything and is too stupid to realize his own nature.

          I asked about Bulma and this was when he told me about that night three years ago. He had gone to her room and she refused to let him share her bed. She said that she wasn't Chi Chi and he wasn't Kakkorrat. I understood what they meant immediately and new better then to ask for further explanation. She had denied him his rights and since he wasn't bonded he didn't have to put up with it. They had argued and she told him never to come back, and Vegeta didn't plan to go back.

          It was about a year after that conversation when Vegeta told me the reason why he let Bulma divorce him. He told me how we had bonded- how it had been a mistake and really never should have happened.

          He said that when I was training with him one day when I was about eleven- the year most Saiyan women bond for life, he had been the only male around when the Moon struck me. I had bonded to him and he to me even though he was the only person to realize what had happened at the time. He told me that it changed nothing- that it was just an explanation why we not only understand each other but we can also never leave each other for more then a few years.

          It was a shocking experience to hear all of that. So many things had clicked into place at that moment. It devastated me to think that I hadn't gone back for my love but for Vegeta… 

Vegeta left me alone for a few days after that, until he knew that I would be used to my new knowledge. It was wise of him to do so- I don't know what I would have done without those few days.

          He then explained to me that it was wrong of him to not tell me sooner about the bond. No one deserves not to know why everything is the way it is in their life. But I told him that he was right to do so- I loved my love too much before now to take our bonding rationally. 

          He told me that it was better now that I knew. Now he could tell me how we could use our bond to help our work. So he taught me- how to communicate telepathically, know the location of the other person, and read the emotions of the other person.

          Our bond was convenient in our work, but question began to plague me. Like- how was it possible that I was in love with my love if I was bonded to Vegeta? And why wasn't I jealous of Bulma?

          Vegeta explained that being bonded with someone doesn't mean that you're only allowed to love that one person- it means that you're stuck with the person you're bonded to for the rest of your life. I had been attracted to my love because he was closer to my age then Vegeta, but my love somehow knew that I would never be his- or so Vegeta said.

          It was then Vegeta told me that Saiyans were aloud to have 'playmates' that belonged to other races, but not with other Saiyans. So my love could never be mine- we could never bond. I didn't hate Vegeta…it wasn't his fault, but it was then when I realized that I never had a chance with my love.

          Vegeta and I were closer then ever after that. I was able to forget about my love when I was with him and I think he felt the same about Bulma. I felt bad about what happened between him and Bulma, but he didn't seem to care.

          Most of the time we didn't talk. We both found comfort in our silence. After all it was only so long before there was nothing else to say. We were rarely apart and rarely ever spoke of anything besides work.

          One day we received an assignment to assassinate a man named Tyan Itza, the leader of the Gaza System from Amayaki. She decided that it would be easier if I went alone this time, because there was a rumor of some unknown person of great strength who was searching for a young women with short black hair and a Saiyan prince traveling together.

          We knew who it was immediately. No one else would describe Vegeta that way- he had long since given up his title of Saiyan Prince. Amayaki was actually the only one who knew that Vegeta had once been the prince of the Saiyans. My love was looking for us again for some reason and this time he had been more careful with his search.

          Neither of us had heard that he was inquiring about us. Which meant that he now somehow knew how the galaxy works. We decided to let him come to us this time rather then find him. It would have been a waste of our time- we both agreed on that.

          I left the next day for the Gaza system. In theory it was supposed to be a quick trip- I would enter the system and travel to Gaza Heights- the system's capital planet. At Gaza Heights I would join the crowd that would follow Tyan Itza to the speaker podium in the middle of the town square. When he went behind the speaker podium I would make my move and cleanly kill him with a ki blast. 

If any guards were there I would be able to kill them easily. That was theoretically how things were supposed to go, and if they had gone that way then I would be back with Vegeta in less then ten hours.

          But when I went to make my 'clean kill' an unexpected surprise greeted me; my love. I asked him what he was doing and he told me that he was protecting a man who would bring the Gaza System peace. He asked me what I held against Tyan Itza and I said nothing, I was just doing my job.

          The look he gave me was so filled with disappointment and resentment that I looked away. Then anger had coursed through me. After all these years he still wanted to treat me like a child- a stray little girl who had been driven to this only because of him…

          When I looked back up at him, I smirked, putting a shell around myself like Vegeta had when he lived on Earth. I told him to either get out of my way, or I'd make him. I had crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, daring him to hurt me.

          For a moment my love had stared at me in surprise, probably wondering why I had taken on such an uncaring attitude. Vegeta had trained me and I was now at least as strong as a Super Saiyan, though I hadn't gone Super Saiyan yet and we both agreed that I probably never would. My love, however, was still stronger then me and we both knew it.

          "We haven't sparred in a long time Pan- it'd be interesting to see how strong you are. After all, you have had the best teacher."  
          My love bent over into ready position with a smirk on his face. I watched him power up unmovingly. Tyan Itza slowly backed away, leaving the fight for his safety to my love. He knew who I was obviously, since my love had called me by name. Now he would be on his guard, knowing that I would somehow get away from my love and find a different way to complete my mission.

          My love had attacked me then, unrelentingly, but without using his true power. I had easily dodged all of his attacks. But I refused to take the offensive. There was no point- we both knew he was stronger then me. My love tried to force me to fight by powering up almost to a Super Saiyan. He seemed surprised when I still could easily dodge his attacks.

          "I've been training with your father- don't you think that I would be able to dodge the attacks of a Super Saiyan at the very least?" I had asked him, emotionlessly. 

          He had only grunted in reply, powering up further, but refusing to go Super Saiyan. Maybe he didn't want his blood revealed to the onlookers…but I knew that it would be his weakness- I could easily overpower him if he refused to turn into a Super Saiyan.

          As we fought I asked him why he was here and not back on Earth. He told me that he had come to search for me. I asked him why he would search for me and told him that I wouldn't be going back to Earth. 

          "I came to tell you that I miss you…I miss the woman you became..."

          It was then that I knew that I could go back with him and be with him forever…but as someone who I was not. I had changed myself for him thinking that I would gain his love…but after such a long time I had come to realize that Vegeta was right to have stopped us kissing- he had been right all along. My love…Trunks…he would never love me for who I am- he would love me because I chose to act like the woman he always dreamed of…and I realized I didn't want to pretend for him for the rest of my life…

          So I told him this, "I'm not that woman Trunks- I never have been and never will be. I love you…I've always loved you. But you'll never love me."

          "That's not true- I love you because you're my Panny," He tried to say. But I could see it in his eyes whom he thought of now as 'Panny' and it really was the woman I pretended to be for those few weeks… "You always have been-."

          "I'm not yours," I said coldly. I stood there, stiff and emotionless, watching him- waiting for what he would say to such a statement. For a moment he stared at me, amazed by that statement- those three words that meant so much. He hadn't really meant that I was his- he had said that so that I would think that he loved me, but I had meant what I said and had implied that I was someone else's.

          A dawning look crossed Trunks' face and he said one awe-filled word, "Father."

          Instead of waiting for him to say anything, I walked away- towards the speaker's podium. Trunks let me go, his mind clouded with what had been said. I was upset because of what I had done. I had refused the man that I had loved since before I can remember and I didn't know why… 

When I had left for college I would have done _anything_ for Trunks' love- even if it wasn't really his love. When I left after Trunks found out I had been posing as someone else in an effort to gain his love I would have done anything to gain his love. Both times when I had gone back to Earth and then left again with Vegeta I would have given anything to gain Trunks' love.

What had changed? That's what infuriated me…I didn't know what had changed. Had it been at that one particular moment or had I decided subconsciously a long time before that? And why had I said that I was Vegeta's?

Then it dawned on me…I really was Vegeta's and would never be with Trunks… I really would never be able to think of going to another Saiyan man willingly if I had the chance. And deep down I knew that I really didn't want to go with Trunks- I wanted to be with Vegeta...even if we hadn't been bonded.

After I had killed Tyan Itza without further intervention from Trunks, I hurried back to see Vegeta. When I got there, Vegeta was waiting for me. Without saying anything he bent over and kissed me and I kissed him back. Nothing was said- nothing had to be said. We understood each other perfectly.

The End…

Well…didya like it???? Didya, didya, didya? This is the first one-shot fic I've written…so I'm proud of it…I think… Maybe… It depends if anyone likes it… ^.^' This is really the first time I've done this pairing so I don't know if I did it okay or not… my little sis says I did- unless she doesn't like the ending (which she probably won't)… but this is really the first time I've really ended anything (read any of my other fics and you'll see why. I've _tried_ to end some…) But I really hope you liked it… and I might actually do a long version of this story…so; PLEASE SAY YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AN- I printed this out to edit it and brought it to school and put it on my desk in latin- I wasn't even looking at it (I was memorizing vocab from my latin book) and my latin teacher stated reading the fic!!!!!!!!! Scary, scary, scary! Especially if you go back and read the first lines… now I'm sad to say I'm ashamed of this fic…

Actually his reaction was pretty funny- I had moved the fic under my book and told his that he couldn't read it and he said, "Sorry…sorry…I thought it was your latin homework…you…it's…" and then he left… I think he may have gotten a very bad impression…but that's okay (I hope)…

Well hopefully all of the fic got uploaded this time *rubs back of head*


End file.
